Things aren't always what they seem to be
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: A HG fanfic. Harry sides with Ginny. Letters arrive. Hearts begin to understand who they belong to... [Finally COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1 Third degree

Harry Potter, a sixteen year old boy, slumped down into the nearest armchair. His two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, looked up from their parchments with raised eyebrows.

"I take it the practice didn't go too well", Hermione stated, folding her parchment and putting it away in her bag. She pulled a part of her brown hair behind her ear and looked over at the black haired boy. "What happened?" she asked Harry.

"Oh… I decided to call it a night since none of the players were alert today", Harry answered with a sigh. "Ron, I really need you to come back to the team!" Harry said to his red haired, freckled friend.

"Don't have the time for it, mate", he answered, shutting a book he had in front of him. "Between the homework every teacher hands us and the prefect-duties I have very little time" Ron continued.

Harry sighed again. He knew very well that the prefect-duties were made up once or twice a day so he and Hermione could sneak off. And as Hermione was the bright head in the class, she helped Ron get through the homework pretty quickly.

The portrait swung open and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, stepped inside, soaking wet. "Hi guys", she said in passing as she made her way to the girls dormitory.

"Freeze!" Ron called after his flamingly red headed sister. "Why are you soaked?" he asked.

"It was raining", Ginny replied. Ron looked out through the window, the darkening sky was as clear as it had been all day. He looked back at Ginny with a look that said "don't you dare lie to me". Ginny sighed.

"Fine. It wasn't. But I'd rather not talk about it!"

Harry looked amused at Ron and Ginny's conversation. It had been like this the entire semester. Each time Ginny got back to the Gryffindor common room a bit later than she'd said, Ron would play "20 questions" with her until he found out where she'd been, who she'd been with and why she'd been there. Ginny looked helplessly at Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Ron, lay off her. She was cleaning over at the Quidditch pitch", he said. It had the effect Harry, and Ginny, wanted. Ron turned to face Harry while Ginny sneaked up to the girls' dormitory. She slammed the door shut and Ron spun around.

"Hey! What was that good for?" he complained to Harry when he sat down at the table again.

"She's really been working her ass off at practice, so she doesn't need a brother giving her the third degree every time she gets back to the common room", Harry said, looking straight into his friends eyes. "And she's been struggling with homework in between." Ron looked down at his hands.

"I had no idea."

"I know you didn't", Harry said. "But lay off her. She needs to have some fun once in a while too, you know."

Hermione, who had pretended to be busy clearing the table from various books and parchments, looked up at Harry with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean, struggling with homework?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Ginny tries to cope with school, prefect-duties _and_ Quidditch", Harry explained. Hermione didn't seem to have listened to what he said.

"And how do you know all she's not having fun with prefect-duties and school?" she asked, stealing a quick glance at Ron when prefect-duties came up. Harry shook his head; he didn't want to get in to a discussion with Hermione at this hour.

"Right. I'm off to bed", Harry said and faked a yawn. "It's been a long day." He got up and stretched like you usually do when you're tired. Hermione began to clear the table next to them where some students had forgotten to put some paper in the wastebasket. "Night", she said, turning her back on Harry.

Ron held up a finger. "I'll be up in a sec", he said. Harry nodded. He knew fairly well that he wanted to say or do something to Hermione before he was off to bed. He climbed the stairs and sneaked into the boys' dormitory, which he shared with three other boys but Ron. Neville Longbottom, a clumsy and oblivious boy in Harry's class, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two other boys in Harry's class. Dean, Seamus and Neville were all sleeping and Harry tiptoed inside, getting out of his Quidditch robes and slipped on his pj's in the dark. He climbed into bed, feeling very sleepy, and drew the drapery so he didn't have to get the sunlight in his eyes when he woke up.

He thought about Ginny as he was passing in and out of the land of dreams. Did he really know that she was having a hard time finding time to do everything she was supposed to do? His eyelids became rapidly heavier, and he was soon asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** Yes, I just realized how to make it all with _italics_, **bold** and such… Go me! Now, review and press 'next chapter'!


	2. Chapter 2 Accusations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything you might recognize in the story. You all know it belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the sunlight burst into the boys' dormitory Harry opened his eyes and blinked. It was all a blur and he took his round glasses off the bedside table. He was tired, even though he had been sleeping throughout the whole night without any nightmares about Lord Voldemort. His dreams had all involved Ginny in some way. He shook his head; they were dreams, nothing more. With quick but sleepy movements Harry got dressed and as he passed the mirror on his way out he stopped. He sighed and raised his hand to touch his messy raven hair. "Give it up already", his reflection told him and Harry walked out.

It was still pretty early and not too many students had woken up. Harry walked slowly across the Gryffindor common room, stating that the weather today was, by the looks of it, going to be exactly like yesterday, a sunny but cold spring-day.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open just as Harry was about to climb through it. He almost crashed into Ginny. "Sorry", he said, blushing.

"Hi Harry!" she replied with a smile. "Good morning, I guess."

Harry nodded. "Mhm…" He tried to cover a yawn with his hand, but obviously Ginny noticed because she grinned. "What? I just woke up!" he said accusingly.

She held up her hands. "I wasn't saying anything…"

"But you were thinking it!" Harry pushed, getting Ginny to smile even more. "Anyways, what are you doing up so early?" he asked, remembering that it in fact _was_ early on a Saturday morning.

Ginny shrugged. "I was just down for breakfast. There are a few people down there. Mostly Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, though. Think they have a match in a couple of hours" she told him. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked him back.

Harry shrugged too. "Don't really know. Couldn't sleep, I guess", he said, scratching his head. "Going in or keep me company at breakfast?" he asked.

"I have nothing better to do so I'll sit with you", Ginny said, firing off a big smile at Harry who just nodded with a yawn. Together they walked down the many marble stairs down to the Great Hall. Like Ginny said there was a surprisingly large amount of students eating breakfast. Mostly Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Harry sat himself down at the Gryffindor table where there only sat three other students, two sleepy girls and a scared first year boy. Harry waved at them.

"Do you know them?" Ginny asked whispering as she sat down opposite Harry, looking over at the girls and the boy. 

Harry shook his head. "No. But it doesn't hurt to be nice to them, right?" 

"True."

As Harry ate, they talked about everything, from homework to the Weasley twins' newest invention. Harry laughed loudly when Ginny vividly described how Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother, went berserk when she found out that the twins had somehow made the gnomes allergic to the carrots. Harry remembered when he and the Weasley clan had to toss all the gnomes out of the garden at the Burrow and how Mrs. Weasley really didn't mind them at all. Just when Ginny was doing her best impression of Mrs. Weasley shouting at the twins, Ron stumbled in the Great Hall, looking rather angry.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked Ginny loudly. She looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Could you lower your voice?" she asked Ron politely. "And what do you mean?"

"Hermione said that one of your roommates had been looking all over for you since you weren't in your bed when she fell asleep and when she woke up!" Ron said, staring at Ginny. "Do you mind telling me what was so important you had to stay out all night?"

Harry shook his head. Ron was overreacting as usual these days. "Come on, Ron", he said calmly. "Did her roommate say when she went to bed? And when she woke up?"

Ron turned his flaming gaze to Harry who almost jumped back at his best friend's eyes. "Late, and early", he replied through shut teeth.

Ginny was blushing red as her hair, looking down at the table. "I wasn't out _all_ night", she said weakly. 

Ron was looking like he was about to burst. Like he wanted to slap his little sister. "Well, where were you?" he asked, trying really hard to keep his voice calm. As Ginny didn't reply, Ron grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Huh? Where were you?"

Harry tried to grab a hold of Ron's arm, keeping him from strangling Ginny. "Calm down, mate", he tried, but Ron just shook his hand off him and stared at Ginny who kept her mouth shut and stared down at her hands. She looked terrified of her brother, and Harry couldn't blame her. Ron looked like a maniac.

"Why are you quiet? You usually have a lot of things to say, and now's the time!" Ron almost yelled, causing a few students to look their way. Harry looked at them with a "this is none of your business"-look and they turned away again.

Suddenly Ginny snapped. "I was out with Dean, okey!"


	3. Chapter 3 Shocking news

**Author's note: **Since you guys seemed to enjoy this story so much, I'm now on the third chapter, which is going to be slightly… How shall I put it? Stupid! Review; thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron let go of Ginny's collar and stepped back with a slightly surprised look on his face. "You what?" he asked.

"I was out with Dean!" Ginny repeated, growing more confidence with each word. She stood up, staring her brother straight in the eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

Ron suddenly seemed to shrink. He looked at Ginny like he looked at his mother when she was angry with him. Afraid. He was almost trembling. "N-no…" he said weakly. He slowly backed away from Ginny and turned on the spot once he was out of Ginny's reach. Harry looked impressed at Ginny as she sat down and pushed some of her red hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked as she noticed Harry's face.

Harry blinked. "Nothing…" he said, shaking his head. "I was just… Didn't think you could stand up against Ron like that!" he said in an awestruck voice.

Ginny shot a winning smile Harry's way and laughed a bit. "Me neither to tell the truth!" she confide in him and grinned. "But it sure was nice to do it!"

Harry couldn't help but to grin himself. "I can understand that!" he said. Then he frowned. "Where you actually out with Dean all night?" he asked, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

Ginny shook her head so her red curls danced. "No, no… Heavens no!" she said with temper. "I dumped that boy months ago!" Harry sighed with relief inwards and the knot in his stomach disappeared. "But Ron doesn't know that. And it sure doesn't hurt him to think I'm still with him!" Harry was surprised by the bitter tone in Ginny's voice. It was obviously a touchy subject.

"What happened?" Harry asked, interested. He had thought that Ginny and Dean was still together. They seemed very happy together just a week ago when he saw them laughing together in the common room. Maybe Ginny talked Dean into playing the game at Ron.

Ginny looked down at her hands, rubbing her left index finger with her right thumb. She didn't seem too keen on talking about it. Then, like she came to the conclusion it didn't matter, she swallowed and spoke, with a low and strained voice. "He went home for Christmas", she began, still looking down at her hands. "And when he came back he told me he had fallen for someone else." She looked away, halfly blinded by tears. Dean was really an open wound that hurt every time his name was mentioned, but Ginny was slowly getting over him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Harry said, but got cut off by Ginny who had cleared her throat once again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over him", she said, knowing very well that it was both a lie and that Harry wouldn't believe her. "I'm at least trying to." She admitted.

Harry stretched out his hand and placed it on top of Ginny's. "Hey…" he said softly. "It's okey!" He wanted to do more for Ginny then say an empty phrase that's been worn out by thousands of people. Ginny smiled up at Harry through the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Thank you", she said. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Harry shook his head. "Don't mention it!" he said, waving his hand as if to chase away an irritating fly. He looked at the watch on his arm. "What do you say to going down to the Quidditch field and watch when Ravenclaw slaughters Hufflepuff?" he suggested with a grin on his face. Ginny smiled and nodded and together they walked out of the now almost full Great Hall and headed towards the Quidditch pitch where the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff players already had gone. 


	4. Chapter 4 Two letters

**Author's note: **Okey, for the record, I'm no expert at Hagrid's way of speaking, but I will make an effort. Please, don't flame me if I do something wrong! Remember, I'm not JK Rowling! XD

- - - - - - - - - - -

The small crowd of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fans, that had come to see their house-teams play, despite the rainy weather, cheered when the teams came out on the field. Harry and Ginny who was sitting on the Gryffindor-stand behind a small group of fanatic first years, clapped politely.

Just as Hufflepuff signaled to madam Hooch that they wanted a time-out, Hedwig, Harry's snow-white owl, came soaring towards them.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as he spotted her. Ginny followed Harry's eye and saw her too. Ginny had always thought that Hedwig represented a strong and independent bird. Sure, she came whenever Harry called her, but she was still so magically free. Sometimes Ginny dreamed that she was Hedwig, sitting on Harry's arm, making his eyes lighten when coming with mail or just for the sake of being there.

"Look… She's carrying a letter", Ginny said as she saw the by now wet parchment in Hedwig's claws. Hedwig landed smoothly on Harry's outstretched arm and held out her leg. Harry noticed that it wasn't just one letter she was carrying, but two.

"Who could be sending me letters more than Hagrid?" Harry thought to himself as he saw his half giant-friend's sloppy handwriting on one of the letters and a neat, pretty style on the other. Ginny seemed interested too, she kept looking at the other letter while Harry ripped open Hagrid's.

"Harry" it began.

"I was hoping tha' yer'd be free ter talk sometime today. Come by the cabin late'.

Hagrid"

Harry made a mental note to himself to remember to go to Hagrid once his Charms' homework was done. He knew Hermione would lash out on him if he went to see Hagrid before doing his homework.

"What d'you reckon he wants to talk about?" Ginny asked, looking at Hagrid's letter.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I just hope it doesn't involve showing me another dangerous animal, also known as 'the harmless pet'", Harry said. Both he and Ginny knew of Hagrid's odd passion for dangerous and strange animals. If you looked into Hagrid's past you'd find a giant spider named Aragog, a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon named Norbert and a Hippogriff, half bird and half horse, named Buckbreak that Hagrid thought of as pets. Not to mention Hagrid's big boarhound, Fang.

Ginny smiled weakly. But her interest of the other letter grew too strong and she requested Harry to open it. It was damp, and the ink on the parchment had begun to smudge and dissolve. Harry was eager to know who the letter was from and didn't have to be told twice.

"Dear Harry", Harry began to read out loud.

"I know we shared some awkward moments in the past year, but it's in the past, right? I know we both agreed to just stay friends, but I just can't go on without telling you how much I regret the decision. You are an amazing guy, and by now you probably already have a girlfriend, but I really want to try again. Give us another chance, I mean. I don't expect you to drop everything for me. I really needed to get this off my chest. What do you say?

Love

Cho"

Harry had stopped reading out loud after "Dear Harry". His heart had skipped a beat once he saw whom the letter was from. He let the parchment sink and he stared out in the sky, oblivious to the slowly falling rain. Ginny obviously couldn't read the letter at the same time Harry did, and when he let the parchment sink she looked interested at him. 

"Well?" she asked once she realized that Harry wasn't going to speak about the content of the letter by himself. "Who was it from?"

"Cho Chang", Harry answered truthfully. Ginny felt as if someone just poured a bucket of cold water over her head. Her heart sank. Cho was Harry's first real crush. How could she ever compete with that?

"Really?" she said, trying to get her voice to sound as normal as possible, like she didn't care. "What did she want?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"She wants to give us a try…"


	5. Chapter 5 Hope restores

Right... Now I know you guys thought that was a clif-hanger and I apologize for not posting this sooner! Hope you will enjoy this, though... And you know what to do when you get to the bottom of the page! REVIEW! XD  
  
Disclaimer: Right, I do now own any of the characters and all of that! Didn't remember to put that first! *sigh*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ginny's heart fell the last inch down to the pit of her stomach. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Harry's voice echoed in her head. 'She wants to give us a try...'  
  
She was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting at a table with her homework in front of her and Hermione on the other side of the table, scribbling away on some essay. Ginny couldn't focus on the paper; all the words were floating together.  
  
Finally, after five serious fruitless tries, Ginny gave up. She put the paper aside, staring out in the open space, drumming her fingers at the table. Hermione looked up with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny snapped back to reality and looked at Hermione, unaware of that she was both drumming her fingers and that she stopped when Hermione spoke to her.  
  
"Thank you", Hermione said, returning to her essay. Ginny gave her head a questioning look but turned to stare into the open space again, drumming her fingers against the table.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione exploded. "Stop... Drumming!"  
  
"Sorry", Ginny said absent-minded, pulling a hand through her red hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a sigh as she noticed Ginny's lack of expression. She put down her quill and parchment. She was obviously not going to be able to finish her homework today anyways, she realized after a quick glace at the clock.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Harry and I were watching Ravenclaw totally slaughter Hufflepuff this morning, when Hedwig delivered two letters to Harry", Ginny began to explain. "The first one was from Hagrid, asking if Harry could come over and talk."  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked. "Nothing odd there."  
  
"No", Ginny replied. "But then he read the other letter and like became distant." Hermione looked at her, expecting her to continue. "It was from Cho", she said, hearing Hermione gasp. "And she wanted to get back together with Harry."  
  
"You're kidding!" Hermione exclaimed. "What did he say?" she asked. "Oh wait. Let me guess; he got that absent stare in his eyes and watched absolutely nothing?" she added, looking at Ginny in question.  
  
"You're right. He didn't say anything and just stared at a spot in midair", Ginny replied. "How did you know?"  
  
"Was he smiling?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, but..." She couldn't understand what that had to do with anything.  
  
"There you go. Problem solved!" Hermione said with a pleased look on her face. When Ginny kept looking at her with a puzzled face, Hermione sighed. "He's just shocked. He was like that when Sirius died. And when he knew Sirius was his godfather", Hermione patiently explained. "But he might not want to get back together with Cho", Hermione continued. "See, when Harry found out he was allowed to visit Sirius, that he had a godfather and that he could come and live with him, he had this absent look on his face a long time after. And he had this big grin on his face too. But when Sirius died..." Hermione trailed off. This wasn't just a touchy subject for Harry; Hermione, Ginny and Ron loved Sirius too, and they all missed him. They thought about him every day. Ginny knew where Hermione was going and a small, flickering light of hope lit in her stomach where she thought her heart was. Harry had walked around with a blank face almost all the time for two, three months after Sirius' death. He still had it on from time to time. Ginny always thought that Harry looked like he was doomed, like he had nothing to live for when he had that face on.  
  
"So you say there's a possibility that Harry doesn't want Cho back?" Ginny said, half to Hermione, but mostly to herself. Maybe this wasn't the end of the world after all Ginny came to conclusion after thinking about it. She smiled at Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione", she said, feeling much better. 


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

**Author's note: **Right. Now I'm back again. After a looooong wait! XD Terribly sorry. I know, I know, I'm lousy at updating… *****shrugs*** **You know what to do at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley… Blah, blah, blah… You know the drill! XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The common room had grown awfully quiet since last year when the Weasley twins had left the school. Either way the twins would have been gone this year, but if they hadn't left in the middle of the semester last year then maybe they would have taught a few youngsters to take over after them. No doubt there were still a few students who tried their best to copy the twins', but they all failed miserably.

Harry wasn't all that pleased with the quiet atmosphere. It had been nice to have some peace and quiet in the beginning of the year, but now it was too quiet. Before, he could sit and talk to Ron about important things, things only Ron was to hear, over a game of wizards chess without anyone overhearing. Now you could whisper and still be heard across the common room. He wanted to tell Ron about his mixed feelings for Cho, but couldn't. Not even up in their dormitory. Either Dean, Seamus or Neville came barging in when Harry was about to tell Ron. Harry was sick of it.

He excused himself from the common room, dragging himself up to the dormitory. He was glad that Seamus, Dean and Neville had for once decided to stay down. Harry threw himself down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't feel tired at all, but within minutes, he was sleeping.

"It _will_ be alright", a foggy voice said. It sounded strangely familiar. The voice repeated the sentence over and over, slowly fading. Harry opened his eyes, the world a blur. He had obviously taken off his glasses.

It was dark; Harry assumed it had become night. He heard four relaxed breath takings and Ron mumbling 'no' in his sleep. Harry knew it would be impossible to fall asleep now. His thoughts were racing in his mind, thinking about his dream. It had been so real, even though Harry knew it was only a dream. Sirius had appeared in his dream, firstly disguised as the big, black dog. In his dream Harry had been thrilled to see him. The dog transformed itself to his godfather who was beaming at him. Harry was spilled all that was on his heart, all the things Harry had thought about, about the things that had happened around him since Sirius had died. Harry's godfather didn't seem shocked, not even slightly surprised, by all the things Harry told him. When he had told Sirius about Cho's letter and his mixed feelings about this girl, his godfather told him to go with his feelings, to trust his heart, and everything would be all right. Harry didn't really know what to make of his dream. Sirius had told his to go with his feelings. But Harry wasn't clear of his feelings. Not entirely.

When Ron woke up, a few hours after dawn, Harry was still awake, not being able to fall asleep again like he predicted.

"Mornin' mate", Ron said with a yawn. Harry just nodded in return. He wanted to talk to Ron about his dream, but he knew Ron would just snort at it and tell him to ignore dreams like that. And if Harry ware to bring it up with Hermione, she'd only overanalyze and make him feel more confused about than he had been in the first place. By then it was down to one person, Ginny Weasley. But Harry had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it might not be the best idea to talk to Ginny about his dream.

Then Harry remembered that he still had Hagrid. He was bound to listen to Harry. And Hagrid wasn't like either Hermione or Ron, he would sincerely try his best to make some sense out of Harry's dream. 

Harry couldn't keep himself from smiling stupidly when he seated himself down at the Gryffindor table opposite Hermione and Ginny at breakfast. The two girls looked questioning at Ron who shrugged.

"Don't ask me. He's been like this since I woke up", Ron said, giving Harry a strange look.

Ginny didn't think it was possible. She felt the good mood drain for her. Just a minute ago she was happy, thinking there still was an ounce of hope for herself and Harry. But when he came down to breakfast with that stupidly cute grin on his face, Ginny knew it was never going to happen.

"Damn", she thought, hiding her face behind her mane of red hair. "Why does he have to look so bloody adorable?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** I know it was a short chapter. But bear with me people! Next chapter up soonish…


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

**Disclaimer:** You all know I'm not our dear JK Rowling, so therefore none of the characters (such as Harry, Ginny etc…) does not belong to me, how much I'd like to. Also, for the record, I am no expert on Hagrid's accent. So don't sue me for my sometimes maybe pathetic tries. I really need to talk to JK about it some day…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the four of them finished their plates of rice pudding and toast, Harry quickly gathered his belongings from the table and got up. He waved to Hermione, Ron and Ginny as he made his way out of the Great Hall, shouting that he'd be at Hagrid's if they needed him. He couldn't get to Hagrid's soon enough.

"Hagrid! Open up!" Harry called impatiently as he knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut. He smiled up at his half giant friend as the man opened the door. Hagrid smiled back and stepped aside to let Harry in.

"How yer been?" Hagrid asked as he shut the door to the hut.

"Fine", Harry replied. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, came barking up to Harry, wiggling his tail, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Harry scratched the big dog and sat down at Hagrid's tarnished table. Fang immediately came and put his drooling head in Harry's lap.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Jus' checkin' ter see tha' yer all right", Hagrid replied. Harry felt loved by this simple comment from his friend. "D'yer have somthin' ter tell me?" Hagrid then asked.

"Not so much but to ask you something", Harry said. He looked at his big friend. Hagrid nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, I had this dream. A weird dream. I haven't said anything to either Ron or Hermione about it. I know they would only wave it away, so I came to you. I don't know what to make of the dream. It's so…" Harry looked for words. "Confusing", he decided. Hagrid just looked at Harry to keep him talking. "I got this letter from Cho Chang yesterday", Harry told Hagrid. "And she told me that she had made a mistake by agreeing to being friends. But I don't know… I mean, I liked her a lot before, but I'm not sure that I still do. And then I had this dream last night. Sirius was in it. He told me I needed to follow my heart and trust it. But I don't know what my heart wants and… I'm lost", Harry finished, looking at Hagrid.

"Could it be tha' yer might have someone els' in min'?" he asked Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry frowned. Could there be someone he fancied? A memory of a girl came popping in his mind. She was laughing and looked like she was having the best time of her life. And yet she was only standing on a field with a piece of rope and a stick. 

Hagrid seemed to have picked up that Harry indeed had someone else in mind, and smiled as Harry got this stupid grin on his face. Now even Harry knew what to do.

Harry's memory faded, only to be replaced by another. It was still the same girl, but this time she was sad. Another memory showed her being afraid. Excited. They all faded slowly, leaving Harry with the clear insight in who he really wanted. Who he wanted to fill the hole Sirius had left in his heart. Who already had. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** I am so sorry this turned out to be such a short chapter. But I wanted to leave you with a small cliffhanger. Want to make you sweat. XD No, joking aside. I just got this 'spur of the moment'-thing and went ahead and wrote the next chapter. And I just couldn't start writing it here, now could I?

Thank you so much, Katrin (weasley74). All your support and ideas really keep me going. Just hope that one day I'll be as good as you on fluff. ^_^ But with Harry and Ginny, of course.

And maria, I will only make this an H/G-story. Don't think anything else! ~_^ Guess I kinda gave myself away there, huh? 


	8. Chapter 8 Ron's revenge

**Disclaimer:** Yes, you know I ain't JK, so why bother with this? Surprise headed your way…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had already been a week since Harry's visit to Hagrid's. One week of knowing whom he liked. Who he might even love. His heart leaped every time the memories came flooding back, and they did every two minutes. It felt nice to feel like that, Harry thought. 

The week had just flown by. Even potions went well. Snape had actually not made a single comment about Harry's work all week. Ron had had his daily fights with Ginny about Dean, Hermione kept rolling her eyes and pulling Ron away from Ginny just as either he or she was about to slap the other. Harry kept thinking it was all very amusing. Ginny and Dean weren't together. But somehow they managed to look very happy together, smiling, shooting glances at each other every two seconds. It was all too much for Ron. He just couldn't stand the fact that his baby sister was growing up. 

The Great Hall was as usual loud and slightly chaotic at dinnertime. Harry usually took this opportunity to tell Hermione and Ron a few things only meant for their ears, but today he just couldn't say anything. He was really excited. He knew that today was the day that Ginny finally was going to let Ron know she and Dean weren't dating. They were officially going to 'break up'. They were sitting together not far away from the trio and Harry could see that Ginny was nervous. He would have been too. Not only was she going to make Ron see them 'breaking up', but the entire school. 

Suddenly Dean got up, knocking over his cup. He looked very upset. The show had begun.

"Are you telling me you've met someone else?!" Dean yelled, causing a few of the closest people around them to fall quiet. "You have been cheating on me!"

Ginny looked very embarrassed and tried to get Dean to sit down with a low voice.

"NO! I will NOT calm down!" Dean said, now there were a few students from other tables falling quiet and turning in their seats to see who was screaming. "You… You… You!" he yelled. Ginny stood up and tried to calm Dean down by putting her hand on his arm. He shook it off, looking furious. "You have been cheating on me! And you're not even trying to deny it!"

By now the whole school was watching the two. You could have heard a pin drop. If Dean was to be quiet, that is. Even the professors were watching, Dumbledore with an amused smile on his face.

Dean looked disgusted at Ginny. "Well…? Who is it?" he demanded, looking around. He knew perfectly well the whole school followed his every move. "It HAS to be someone here! But WHO?!"

Ginny's brown eyes twinkled. She knew exactly who to pick. She looked at Harry who was sitting right behind where Dean was standing. Harry shook his head slightly, barely visible. "NO!" he mouthed at her. But she ignored it. With Dean staring at her, she smiled at Harry.

"Should we confess, dear?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly loving. Everyone was trying to get a look at who Ginny preferred in front of Dean. Ron looked surprised as he saw who Ginny was looking at. Hermione looked close to shock. Had they finally admitted to themselves that they adored each other?

When Harry neither answered nor did anything Ginny took a step forward, holding out her hand towards Harry. When he didn't take it she just took another step forward and took both his hands in hers. She pulled him up standing and Harry could hear a gasp go through the students. Ginny smiled at him. She did this only get a greater effect.

"Harry! How could you?" Dean's voice said. He sounded heart broken, and he looked close to it too. Harry knew better than to believe his face, he had heard Ginny and Dean go through these lines over and over in the common room, sitting alone in a corner with their heads together. They had fooled everyone by their act. It would have fooled Harry too, if he'd not known about it.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Harry now and he felt his cheeks burn. Suddenly Ron stood up; a pleased smile had snuck its way to his face. Harry had thought Ron would look surprised and angry or something, but he hadn't expected pleased. "So you finally got together after all!" he stated, smiling evilly at him. Harry could see that Ginny hadn't been prepared for this either. Her before perfectly dramatic face fell, she looked shocked at her brother.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Dean, I never thought the two of you made such a good couple", Ron continued, getting a slightly confused look from Dean. He ignored it totally. Ginny, who still hadn't let go of Harry's hands, blushed deep red and looked down at the floor. Harry couldn't even bring himself to blush.

"And everyone knows that Gin's only using you to get over Harry", Ron just said, making Dean blush. But Ron just kept going with a big grin on his face. "Apparently you didn't do a very good job, mate. He's standing here, holding hands with your girlfriend", Ron told Dean, patting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly it all became clear to Harry. Ron knew everything. He knew Ginny and Dean hadn't been together. He had known while Ginny thought he was oblivious. And now he was taking his revenge. Harry burst out laughing. Ginny looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Then she seemed to realize the same thing Harry did and broke out laughing too. Ron grinned at the two of them, understanding they had figured out his little show.

Suddenly someone started to clap his or her hands. Harry looked around and saw professor Dumbledore standing up at the staff table, clapping his hands. One by one the students seemed to think along Dumbledore's lines and laughed. They clapped their hands too, thinking it was a hilarious show the four of them had put up just for their amusement. Soon the whole Hall was bursting out in laughter and applause. Harry quickly got on the idea and bowed in various directions. Ginny, Ron and Dean followed his example, 'thanking' their audience for listening and watching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** Now that was fun! Wasn't it! XD Love to hear what you thought about it. Next chapter WILL be more Harry/Ginny, I PROMISE!


	9. Chapter 9 Thoughts and smiles

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I keep telling myself that I'm JK I can never be her. So you'll know I do not own any of the characters mentioned and I do not make any sort of profit out of this. Not even that… *****sigh*****

**Author's note:** Oh my lord... Chapter 9 already?! Oh my… Having fun though, guys? I can't thank you all enough for all of the reviews. You have no idea how much I love hearing all the warming thoughts you have about this. And now, since you all have been so kind and in peace with that I do not update so often (*coughsandlooksataspecialperson*), I present to you: Chapter 9!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny threw herself in an armchair back in the common room once the five of them had finished their little "show". She was practically glowing. She had a wonderful time standing in front of all those people. It was like getting this big adrenaline rush.

"Oh my god", she sighed happily. Harry sat down in a chair opposite her and nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it", he muttered. As much as he really hated to be the center of attention, he had actually found that being close to Ginny there had made him calmer. He hadn't blushed one time. He had first been a bit moody at Ron for not letting him in on that he knew Ginny and Dean wasn't together, but then he realized that he had probably known that Harry knew too, and it would have spoiled all the fun.

"It was really a kick!" Ginny went on. She got this absent stare in her eyes, and Harry smiled at it. He couldn't seem to get himself to stop staring in her brown eyes. He didn't even notice that Dean, Hermione and Ron were discussing the 'show'. Harry saw how her eyes twinkled. They seemed to grow deeper and deeper the longer he looked into them. He never wanted to stop.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called him back to the Gryffindor common room. He shook his head and looked surprised at the four of them who were looking strangely at him. Had he dozed off or something?

"Yes?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that Hermione had asked him a question. Ginny seemed amused because she bit her lip not to grin openly at him, but he could still see a smile linger in the corner of her mouth. He was almost drifting off again, thinking about another nice asset Ginny possessed when Ron coughed. He jerked his head back towards them. "What?"

Dean looked away, obviously trying to keep himself from laughing too. Ron grinned at his best friend. Hermione only rolled her eyes and repeated her question. "Did you know about Dean and Ginny?"

"Mhm…" Harry said avoidingly. Hermione gave up and rolled her eyes. It was clear that Harry had other things in his mind.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ginny wondered what Harry was thinking of. He looked so pleased. She frowned. She could have sworn that his eyes lingered at her. Her heart seemed to have noticed it too, it skipped the next beat (or two). She mentally cursed it. "Come on. Be reasonable. He likes Cho; he always has and always will. You're just Ron's baby sister!" But another voice spoke to her in a softer tone. "But would he give you those smiles? He doesn't give them to anyone but you." Ginny couldn't argue with that. She had received a few melting smiles from Harry this past week. Whether it would be in the halls between classes or in the common room at the evenings doing their homework. Her heart raced every time she got one of those smiles. And she hadn't seen him flash them to someone else. It was like he saved them only for her.

She only listened halfly when Hermione, Ron and Dean went on discussing the event earlier. Somehow Ron had found out. She was sure that Harry hadn't said anything, and she hadn't told anyone else. Could Dean have told someone? "No", she immediately shook the thought away. He had been just as eager to do this as herself.

She looked curiously at Harry. Did he know that every word Ron had spoken was true? No, of course he didn't. Then he'd be avoiding her. Suddenly Harry obviously became aware of Ginny's gaze. He looked into her eyes, down to her heart, and gave her one of those smiles. She looked away, hiding her reddening cheeks. 

- - - - - - - - -

"You stupid git!" Harry scolded himself. He had sensed that someone was watching him and found himself under Ginny's gaze. He felt a fluttering sensation somewhere around his stomach. He had been thinking about her. He had been throughout this week. His dreams had all been about her, every awaken thought surrounding her flaming hair, chocolate brown eyes that you completely drowned in or her warm and kind personality. And she had caught his doing it again, even though she didn't know he was thinking about her. She didn't, did she? 

As a result of thinking about her, he gave her that smile he saved for her. And now she had turned away from him. "You shouldn't keep doing that! You're only embarrassing yourself!" his mind told him, but he just couldn't help but to smile at Ginny.

Ever since he had gotten those images of a girl, with flaming red hair and big, brown, innocent eyes, standing in a field with nothing but a stick and a string of rope and still managing to look so utterly happy, he had known. He had known that the person he wanted to fill Sirius' hole in her heart had been none other than Virginia Weasley. Ginny.

Harry had sort of always known that Ginny was the one, but always found something that told him otherwise. But now he was sure. He wanted Ginny as his own. And it had been hard to see with together with Dean this past week, even though he had known about their situation. There had been that little doubting voice in Harry's mind. What if they realize that they really like each other? That they want to stay together? The thoughts had made Harry lie awake at night, unable to get images of Ginny and Dean off his mind. It should be him who was sitting there with Ginny, heads close together, whispering and laughing. He had felt a hint of jealousness creep over him every time they sat together, going through details one more time, when who should say this and when who should do that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors note:** Well… That was a quick one. 

maria, are you satisfied now? You got your fluff. At least a bit of it. 

I just love that, when they think about each other in silence. Ah… You just wanna squish them! 

Next chappie up soon… If I manage to get my mind to work with me and not just write that Ginny and Harry proclaims their love to each other and come running in each others arms. ^_^ But isn't that what we are all waiting for?


	10. Chapter 10 Poundning hearts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry & co, sadly. You'll have to see JK Rowling for that!

**Author's note:** I admit, that last chapter was complete and utter crap! I'll try and not write the chapters after midnight! (yes I did so… regret it very much too!). So, here we go. On to the next. And I can't believe 'the next' is chapter 10! It's probably the longest I've been writing on a story without getting bored! Go me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why didn't she see it? Harry was frustrated. He had been dropping hints to Ginny, but she had walked past them all. Giving her those smiles, which he hoped didn't look too stupid, had obviously not helped. But Harry was out of ideas. He really couldn't do anything too open; he knew Ron would have a fit if he knew Harry was attracted to his baby sister. Harry wasn't stupid; Ron had practically killed every guy who looked after Ginny in corridors or in the common room. Harry knew Ginny was sick of it, but there was really nothing anyone could do. Ron had made up his mind; Ginny was going to live her life as a nun.

Harry tried really hard to concentrate on the essay about the importance of doing the precise movement and casting the precise spell (knowing when to release it) for McGonagall, but he found it was virtually impossible. He had Ginny across the library table.

"Why must you love the girls that you can't have?" a dry voice in Harry's mind asked. Harry shook his head, wanting to get rid of the voice. He had heard it several times this week. And the week before that. Ever since their performance in the Great Hall. It kept calling him, kept asking why he was in love with someone he could never have. 

The Slytherin's had made a big deal out of it. Dropping smirking comments about falling for a Weasley. Harry knew they didn't know of his crush on Ginny and knew he shouldn't take any of their comments seriously. They didn't know he had actually fallen for a Weasley. Ron seemed oblivious to the fact, thank god. He lived on in his little world that Harry, the Boy Who Lived and school hero, couldn't possibly be in love with his poor, freckled, hotheaded baby sister.

Once again, Harry's emerald eyes wandered to Ginny. To her hair that seemed to attract every ray of light that made her hair glow like fire, to her pale skin that Harry longed to touch, to her slim figure that Harry knew had started to get those female curves. And once again he shook his head.

"You're not doing well?" Ginny asked as she noticed Harry. He shook his head.

"No", he answered. "My mind seems to be wandering", he said truthfully. He hoped she wouldn't ask more questions.

"What could possibly be more important than school?" Hermione asked Harry. He made a tortured face. Ginny giggled at him and he winked. Hermione went back to her own essay that was several feet longer than McGonagall had requested without a word.

Obviously Ron seemed to struggle with the same problem as Harry because he suddenly broke the silence that had yet again fallen over the four of them by slamming his Transfigurations book shut. The other three looked startled up. Hermione sighed annoyed, but Harry and Ginny was pleased by the interruption.

"What about a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny asked hopefully. She felt like winning something today. To her disappointment Harry shook his head, but Ron made a 'sure-why-not'-look and they pushed their books aside. When Hermione cleared her throat they all looked at her.

"You're not forgetting something?" she asked, looking at Ron. He shrugged. "We're in the library in case you hadn't noticed. You can't play Exploding Snap here!" she hissed and went back to her essay, scribbling down something. Ginny immediately stood up, taking her books. Ron sighed and didn't get up.

"I should get this essay done", he said, getting a slightly pleased look from Hermione. "But you two go ahead", he continued and tried really hard to put on a face that said that he really was sorry. Truth be told he couldn't wait until he and Hermione could be alone. Again.

"Come on, Harry", Ginny said, giving her brother a knowing look. Ron blushed slightly, quickly bowing his head over the parchment. Ginny grinned at Harry and the butterflies came back. He followed Ginny's example and grabbed his books. The two of them left Hermione and Ron without a word.

The two of them walked in silence back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry's heart raced as their hands accidentally brushed against each other, their shoulders gently slamming together and when a gust of wind made her hair fly and brush against Harry's cheek. Ginny didn't seem to notice, though, she just kept on walking. Her behavior only made Harry blush and feel embarrassed, but he just couldn't take one step aside so they didn't touch each other, he didn't have the strength nor the will to do that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors note:** Oh my god. Thank you so much Katrin (weasley75), maria and Dragonstorm316 for all of your warming comments. They go straight to the heart! 

Now I want to find more warming comments like that to this chapter! *laughs and nods* From all of you!


	11. Chapter 11 Falling

**Disclaimer:** You all know I do not own Harry or anyone else…

**Author's note:** Sorry it has taken so long with this chapter. I have been really busy this week and haven't really found that 'spark' of inspiration. Thank you for the reviews I've received. They are so appreciated. Now, you all know that you should review once you get down there! *hints*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny felt her heart pound against her ribs. To feel Harry's hand brush against hers was almost too much. Did he even know what he did to her? She needed to think. To run.

Ginny had taken up running. Back in the summer she had been running once a week. To clear her head. She felt at peace when she ran. But back at the Burrow her brothers (Fred and George mostly) teased her ("Shaping up for Harry, are we?"). They had all received several black eyes for the comments at first, but she figured they only needed to pass the time and decided that she wouldn't let them get to her. They _were_ right. Partially. 

A part of her wanted to look good this year, so maybe Harry would notice her. But she had taken up running because of him. He occupied her dream and every waken moment and she just wanted some peace. Pushing her body to the limit of what she was capable of was something she needed. When her legs felt like they would fold beneath her, when her heart was pounding madly against her ribs like it wanted to jump out of her chest, when she was just so close to exhaustion she found that it was in that moment she could think the clearest.

"Harry?"

Ginny's voice trembled slightly, but Harry didn't seem to notice it. He seemed startled by her voice.

"Yeah?" The boy's emerald eyes turned from the stone floor to look questioning at Ginny.

"D'you mind if we play that game of Snap some other time?" she asked.

"Sure…" Harry replied, slightly confused. He hadn't really been counting on playing once back, he had just been glad for the break from the endless stream of homework.

"Thanks", Ginny said, feeling a wave of relief go through her body. With that she jogged off, heading up to her dormitory to fetch her clothes. 

Within minutes she was looking over the lake, wondering which path she should take. If she took the left she would take the path she always took, around the lake. That would give her a good 10 minutes. But Ginny knew it was really too short for her today, she had a lot on her mind. She looked over to the right, her eyes trailing the path all the way until it disappeared around the castle. She needed time, a lot of time, to think, so she started jogging to her right, soon disappearing around the corner of the castle.

- - - - - - - - - -

"She should be here by now!" Ron exclaimed for what must have been the seventy-first time in two minutes. He was pacing the Gryffindor common room, muttering to himself. "10 minutes, then she gets back…" he mumbled. "Only 10 bloody minutes!"

"Ron, would you stop it!" It was Hermione that spoke. Ron had been pacing ever since Harry told Ron that Ginny was out running and hadn't come back for fifteen minutes. He had gone mad, his eyes coming out of their holes. They all knew of Ginny's running-habit and knew she never ran more than 10 minutes, top. And it had now been over a half an hour. 

"I'll go look for her", Harry offered, as he just couldn't take Ron's pacing anymore. He got a short nod from Ron and a pleading look from Hermione, asking him to hurry. He knew that she was annoyed with Ron too. Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and headed for the Entrance Hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ginny felt as if her legs wouldn't carry her any further. They were aching like hell and her breath had gone from controlled to irregular and fast a long time ago so her chest was aching just as much as her legs. She was practically hyperventilating. But she couldn't stop and rest now. She had the front doors in sight and aimed for them. Every step she took seemed to take a million years and Ginny started to wonder if she was moving forward _at all_.

All Ginny wanted now was to be back in her bed, resting. She had come to realize a lot of things during her run, but at the end she hadn't been able to think about anything else but the castle. She knew what she had to do later on, but all of her strength was needed for this last part and she had turned off her mind a long time ago.

She was just a few feet away from her goal when she tripped. Ginny hadn't seen the little stone in the ground and her foot got stuck. She had no time to react; she just fell face forward to the ground…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** Well, well… Sorry a thousand times it took so long! Thank you again to all of you who reviewed! I promise the next chapter won't take so long! But it might not be up until like Monday, I'm away in a basketball cup this weekend. Wish us luck! *crosses fingers*


	12. Chapter 12 Finally caught her eh, Potte...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, apart from the plot (which is much worse than anything the almighty Rowling would write).

**Author's note:** You guys are just too much at times! I love you guys so much! Thank you ever so much for the reviews I've gotten. You have no clue how much they mean to me! Now, I hope that was enough for you guys to review like my beloved Katrin and maria does. Every chapter they review, and me thanks thee for it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny braced herself for the pain of hitting the hard ground. She felt the wind against her face as she fell. But just as she expected to hit the ground, strong arms caught her. Ginny clinged to her rescuer, not wanting him to let go. Her heart was pounding from exhaustion and shock. Her helper slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her up standing. But she had to lean against her rescuer; her legs didn't seem to want to carry her yet. Ginny was still looking down at the ground, she felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment of falling.

"Ginny?" a familiar voice asked. It sounded concerned. Ginny groaned, this was just too humiliating. "Ginny, you okay?" Ginny lifted her head and met Harry's emerald eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry had walked out through the door just as Ginny started to fall. He had reacted instantly, running as fast as he possibly could. He had no clue how he got to her before she hit the ground, but he had. The seconds had seemed to snail, and Harry found it strange, but he only had Ginny on his mind at that point.

At first he doubted that he actually caught her in time, she didn't weigh anything. But he had looked down and seen that fiery hair spread all over himself.

_Was she hurt? _was his first thought. He voiced his concern. "Ginny, you okay?"

Her brown eyes met his and he almost had second thoughts about asking her. She looked slightly terrified and embarrassed for some reason.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ginny couldn't speak. Her mouth had gone dry. Why on earth had it been Harry who'd come to her rescue? She already knew why; Harry's 'hero'-instincts. Despite that she couldn't help but to ask 'why not someone like Colin?'. As if he was eavesdropping on them, Colin Creevy emerged from what seemed like thin air. He stopped at the sight and smiled at the two of them.

"Finally caught her eh, Potter?" he said, imitating Malfoy on the dot with the sneered 'Potter'.

"You know, Colin, there's this big lake over there. You might want to go and drown yourself in it", Harry replied coolly. Colin just kept smiling at them but kept his mouth shut, the smile permanent on his lips, as he made his way back to the castle. "Sorry about that", Harry said and looked back down at her. Ginny suddenly became aware of how they were standing. Or rather, she was leaning against Harry.

"I think I'm able to stand on my own now, Harry", she blurted out. Harry blushed and quickly let go of her, almost causing her to fall over again. Once standing Ginny brushed off what dust could possibly be on her and refused to look at Harry. She was practically dripping with sweat, her hair and fallen out from her ponytail and she face must have been crimson red. "Thank you", she said quietly. He just nodded at her and turned to walk back up to the castle. Ginny followed, still not looking at Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** Well… That was this chapter… Hope you liked it. I have one more chapter to write, and then this is complete. Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13 The end of it all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings. This does the fabulous JK Rowling, bless her soul.  
  
**Author's note:** Ah, yes. The long wanted last chapter. It's been quite the ride, hasn't it, my dear readers? I won't get all mushy now, but it's rather emotional, ending a story. All of you who've done it know it. Thank you so much for all of your warm comments, all your encouragement and most of all I'd like to thank you for reading it.

**Author's note II:** Thank you Callie for proof-reading it. Dunno how much you'll find wrong in this... Hope it's okay now! -squishes Callie-  
  
- - -  
  
Ginny stared up at the dark ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would see a face. A face with emerald eyes and silver rimmed glasses. Harry's face.  
  
It seemed like he wouldn't disappear. She thought about him every second of her waken day. That was bad enough. But now she had to see him, think about him, remember every word and move he made, every single night. She had been trying to forget about what Colin had blurted out a week now. It had been a whole week with night visions of Harry. She processed everything he said, everything he did every night. And every night she would end up at the same quote. _'Finally caught her eh, Potter?'_ She kept hearing Colin's sneer, his voice echoed inside her head every night. Why wouldn't she let go of it? Why did she feel like there was more to it than what Colin thought? Could it be...?  
  
"No!" she corrected herself. "There was nothing more to Colin's comment. He was just teasing you. And Harry." But there was still something bugging her. Something that made her unwilling to let go, forget, about the feeling. It had been something in Harry's reply that she couldn't let go of.  
  
It wasn't his words, Ginny came to conclusion. It was his tone and his body language. His eyes had been unreadable when he looked at Colin, Ginny remembered. It was like he was trying to tell Colin something without putting it into words. And Harry had stiffened at Colin's comment. Then he had seemed to remember that he had Ginny in his arms and sort of... relaxed.  
  
Ginny groaned into her pillow. She pulled the duvet over her head, as if to hide herself from the thought she knew she would never really get rid of. She would never really get rid of the feelings she had for Harry that much she knew. He would always have a special place in her heart, no matter what happened, or rather didn't happen, between them.  
  
Ginny heard the occasional snores from her roommates. It was way too late to be up, she knew it, but she just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and focused on a completely blank image. Despite her effort, emerald eyes were starting to show. Harry's face became more and more visible. His nose, his mouth... Ginny frowned at the mental image. There was something missing. His glasses! Ginny suddenly smiled. He had finally got rid of his glasses.  
  
She sat bolt up in her bed, her eyes now wide-open. _Finally!_ That was it. Colin had said '_finally_ caught her eh, Potter?'! That would mean that Colin knew something. Something that Harry might actually fancy her!  
  
- - -  
  
Harry woke up with a start. It was a beautiful Friday, but he just couldn't enjoy the sunny weather outside. He was too busy complaining to himself that Ginny had avoided him. Why was she doing that? It had been a week since she properly talked to him. A week since Colin had said that thing. He knew it was a bad sign she wasn't talking to him.  
  
Harry desperately needed to talk to her. He had finally decided that he was going to 'declare his undying love' for her. He snorted out loud at the phrase in his mind and got a strange look from Ron who was currently trying to get his hair to work with him.  
  
"What?" he asked as Harry chuckled at him. Harry knew Ron was just trying to look 'extra pretty' for Hermione. He had finally noticed her, after too many years. Harry didn't reply to Ron's question, he just shook his head and opened his trunk to get a clean set of robes out. He pulled them on quickly as Ron was standing by the door, hand on the knob, stomping his foot against the floor in an impatient manner.  
  
"All right, all right", Harry said, rolling his eyes at Ron's final look in the mirror as they headed downstairs. They met up with Hermione and Ron got awfully quiet as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron stole glances at Hermione when he thought Harry wasn't looking.  
  
"What's first?" Harry asked, loading toast and fruit onto his plate. Grabbing a jug, he poured some pumpkin juice to himself.  
  
"Charms", Hermione replied quickly, knowing the table in her head. "Then Transfiguration and last but not least: Potions." The boys groaned at the last lesson. They truly hated both the teacher and the subject. And it didn't help that the teacher loathed you right back. But they knew that if they got through Potions, they would have the entire weekend free to complain about Snape's latest favorisation.  
  
Ginny arrived not too soon after that and Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He tried to ignore them by not looking at Ginny, but he found it rather impossible. If it wasn't herself in the flesh, he would be thinking about her. He had her almost burned in his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes, there she was.  
  
"Come on, Harry", Hermione suddenly said. Harry looked up. He hadn't been aware of that most of the students had left for their first classes. Hermione and Ron were both standing up, Ginny nowhere in sight. "We don't want to be late for class", Hermione continued and Harry got up, still thinking about the right way and place to tell Ginny how he really felt about her. He knew it had to be special. But when? Where?  
  
The day progressed and Harry was still stuck on those same questions that had been bugging him ever since he woke up; 'when?', 'where?'. Had had been pretty much absent during Transfigurations and had received several elbows to his side when the class ended. Hermione and Ron had practically been forced to slap him in order to get him to react at all when the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, Harry", Ron complained at lunch. They still had about a half an hour before Potions so Ron and Hermione were trying to get some answers out of Harry. But he hadn't spoken a word since the beginning of Charms. "Snap out of it, mate", Ron continued. "We need you for Potions." But Harry didn't reply to that either. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Hey guys", Ginny said, plonking herself down at the table beside Harry. She looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry, who kept his eyes down. "What?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing", Harry said quietly. Ron and Hermione both looked surprised at their best friend. How did Ginny do it? She could always get _something_ out of Harry. Harry, himself, just kept looking down at his plate, ignoring the surprised looks he knew he was receiving from his two best friends. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up. He met a pair of worried, brown eyes. He knew who they belonged to at first glance.  
  
Ginny watched Harry's bent down head. Why was he so quiet? He was usually so alive, talking loudly with Ron about either classes or Quidditch. But no, he stayed silent, and it scared Ginny slightly. She went through her mind what possibly could be the problem. _Could it be Sirius?_ Ginny nodded to herself. _That's got to be it. Harry was still blaming himself for what happened at the Department of Mysteries, the death of his godfather._ She gave him, what she hoped was, a sympathetic smile. "Snuffles?" she asked, using Sirius' code as always among other people.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. How could she think it was about Sirius? Sure he thought about his godfather every day, but at the moment he had other, more pressing matters on his mind. He slowly shook his head. He noticed how Ginny was thinking hard. She was so darn cute, looking so thoughtful and smart. He fought the urge to grab her and kiss her, explain to her that he was thinking about her, that he had been thinking about her a lot lately.  
  
"Then what?" she asked. Harry shook his head again. This wasn't the time for it. And it certainly wasn't the place for it either, with Ron sitting across the table from him. If he were to tell Ginny how he felt right here and now, he would have Ron's hands around his throat before he would be able to see Ginny's reaction. Ron was that protective of his baby sister. But Harry couldn't really blame him; he would have been the same if he'd ever had a sister. Or a brother for that matter.  
  
- - -  
  
Somehow Harry had got through Potions without messing up the potion they were making too much. Naturally Snape had deducted fifteen points from Gryffindor because Harry accidentally put in the ingredients in the wrong order and given Malfoy fifteen points only for doing it right. But it was all good after the tiny professor Flitwick came around the corner after class just in time to see Malfoy pick a fight with a first year Ravenclaw while Hermione tried to break them apart. Flitwick took away fifteen points from Slytherin, added fifteen to Gryffindor because Hermione tried to get Malfoy to stop and the tiny Charms professor also added five points to Ravenclaw to the first year for not letting Malfoy get to him. The Ravenclaw practically skipped off after sticking out his tongue at Malfoy when the professor turned his back at them.  
  
Harry was glad Hermione had gotten points and all, but when she told everyone in the common room for the seventy-fifth time it was getting boring. He took his bag from the floor and settled himself in a corner, far away from the fire where Hermione and Ron were sitting, surrounded by a couple of first and second years. All the elder students had heard the story and grown tired of hearing it repeat, just like Harry.  
  
But Harry couldn't concentrate. He kept looking around in search for a certain redhead. He wished Ginny was there; she could live things up and she was probably the only person that could shut Hermione up once she had got started.  
  
And as if Ginny had heard his thoughts, the portrait swung open and she stepped in. She was carrying a stack of what seemed like very heavy books. Harry rushed to her side as it looked like she was going to fall. He took two of the four books from her and she smiled thankfully at him.  
  
"Thanks", she said quietly. She hoisted her bag further up on her shoulder and gave Harry a faint smile that completely melted his heart. He was going to tell her how he felt today Harry decided and looked Ginny in the eye.  
  
"Ginny, I really have to talk to you."  
  
The silence that followed his words was deafening. He looked around to find that the entire common room was looking their way, a sort of breathless expression on their faces. They all knew what was coming, except for Ginny.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist and led her to a table where he dropped all of her books and her bag. Their moves was being watched, every single glance, touch, step was noticed and analyzed in the heads of their fellow Gryffindors. To avoid their stares while telling Ginny his feelings, Harry led Ginny to the stairs of the boys' dormitory.  
  
- - -  
  
Ginny's heart was pounding, her mind racing. What could be so important that he needed to take her to his dormitory? The butterflies in her stomach told her she was loosing her mind and if she stayed close to him any longer she would loose control of herself.  
  
- - -  
  
But Harry couldn't see or hear the inner debate that was going on inside Ginny between her heart and her mind. He had to tell her, it was now or never. Harry steered her to his bed, seating himself down to her right, looking down on his hands.  
  
"For the past year I've realized something, Ginny", Harry began. "This girl I once knew, a slightly silly girl, have grown up right in front of me, but I haven't seen it until now..."  
  
Ginny could feel her heart sink lower and lower, like a stone sinking to the bottom of a lake. Why was he telling her this? Didn't he know how much it hurt her to hear him talk about another girl like that? Did he want her to approve of his new girlfriend?  
  
"It's been a confusing year, seeing her around. I've never really thought about her like that, but now I know. I'm in love." Harry swallowed. This was much harder than he had ever thought. He had to spit it out, but it wasn't going very well, his mouth had gone dry and the palms of his hands were getting sweatier. He gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and looked up. He met Ginny's brown eyes and was surprised to see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't know he was talking about her, and it was killing her inside. Harry felt relived. If she hadn't had any feelings for him, her eyes wouldn't have shown him his. Then it all fitted perfectly. He gave her a smile, a wave of calmness flashed over him.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Ginny."  
  
Her face fell in surprise. It had been the last thing she had expected him to say, but she could see it in his eyes that it was true. He loved her. When the realization hit her, she blinked, as this all a dream? But Harry was right there. He was sitting in front of her, telling her he loved her. A smile crept up on her lips and her eyes sparkled with joy. It was all happening to her. She was living her dream.  
  
She leaned closer to him, closing her eyes. Harry realized what she was doing and leaned closer too, feeling a wave to excitement run through his body. When their lips met, it was like firework. A sweet and gentle kiss that tasted like strawberry. Harry was in heaven. He reluctantly pulled away, needing to get confirmation that she loved him too. Ginny let a small, disapproving grunt escape her lips. Harry was quick to put his lips on hers again and the sweet bliss enveloped him. Ginny cocked her head slightly to her side, letting her tongue run over Harry's lips. They parted and she was quick to enter.  
  
- - -  
  
A couple of minutes later they broke apart, breathing heavily, a smile on both faces. They had felt the same sense of fulfillness. They completed each other.  
  
"I love you, Ginny Weasley", Harry whispered and pulled a strand of her red hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest of her cheek, looking at her with adoration shining in his emerald eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter", Ginny whispered quietly, stroking his bare arms with the tip of her fingers. She gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Should we tell them downstairs?" Harry asked, slightly afraid of how Ron was going to react to them. Ginny smiled at him and gave a small laugh.  
  
"I think they already know", she said but grabbed his hand and slid off the bed. "But we could always make it official", she said eagerly and Harry kissed her hand. It was important to Ginny, he could tell.  
  
"Anything for you", he said, earning an adoring look from Ginny. He stood up and made his way over to the door, still holding Ginny's hand in a firm grip. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her get away. At the bottom of the stairs they stopped, surveying the common room. It fell silent as they spotted the couple.  
  
"May I introduce to you all, my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley", Harry said in a clear voice. A couple of girls sighed longingly, but most of them smiled warmly at Ginny.  
  
Ron got up from his seat by the fireplace. Harry's mouth went dry again. Now the verdict would fall; he could die today... Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder manly and gave him a brotherly smile.  
  
"Welcome to the family, mate..."  
  
- - -  
  
**Author's note:** That was it. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you've had equally much fun reading it. And maria, are you satisfied with the length? You asked for a long chapter, you got a long chapter!   
  
Take care, ya'll! Hannah


End file.
